1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting member, and more particularly to a tube fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a surgery operation, an animal experiment, or industry equipment, it is sometimes necessary to interconnect two tubes quickly by a tube fitting. A conventional tube fitting typically includes a tubular member and two flexible tubular tube-connecting members that are sleeved respectively on two open ends of the tubular member. This connecting manner, however, is not suitable for tubes delivering high-pressure fluid, e.g., of a fluid pressure greater than 10 kg/cm2, or soft tubes due to possible removal of the tubes from the conventional tube fitting.